


Of Alcohol and Confession

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, just because i miss chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: Chanyeol is drunk. And Kyungsoo is there to save the day.





	Of Alcohol and Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the video of Chanyeol having his leisure time with Dynamic Duo.

  
"What?" Kyungsoo said. Almost in a shouting voice, that the director and other staff looks at him with worried eyes. Kyungsoo bowed down in apology and excused himself in a corner. "Okay, send me the address. I'm gonna pick him up."

After the call, Kyungsoo went to back to his area. He's in the middle of filming when Chanyeol's number popped up on his screen. Good thing the call came right after his scene was shot and so he answered the phone.

Kyungsoo doesn't like to be disturbed, especially when filming, and of all people, Chanyeol knows that; just like how Chanyeol doesn't want to be disturbed too when he's on his studio, playing his guitar and sometimes writing a song. So when one of them calls the other, it is for certain that it is importantㅡjust like the call Kyungsoo received. It wasn't Chanyeol who spoke on the other line, but a not so familiar voice that belongs to Gaeko of the Dynamic Duo.

He knows Chanyeol schedule in _almost_ everyday, and it's really Chanyeol's fault why. Kyungsoo still doesn't understand why on earth would that giant always sends him his personal schedule. Be it filming for a commercial or even his own leisure time. Kyungsoo often receives text messages of Chanyeol's to-do list too, even though the said is just staying on his house _(Kyungsoo, I don't have any schedules for today. So I'll only play on my studio. I plan to eat my lunch later at 1 pm, take a shower after that and then go back at my studio.)_ And when Kyungsoo replies_ "okay, so what do you want me to do?",_ Chanyeol would respond with_ "nothing. thought you should know"_ with a lots of smiley after. Kyungsoo would find it weird and annoying at times but after a while of getting used to it, he would be the first one to text Chanyeol about his schedule, in which Chanyeol gladly answered to.

So when it's another voice he heard right after picking up the call, he's sure something's wrong and his instinct doesn't disappoint him. Chanyeol is drunk. Since when did Chanyeol's alcohol tolerance became low? Because as far as his smart brain remembers, Park Chanyeol is a heavy drinker. He and the maknae Oh Sehun will always be the two left when they were having drinking sessions.

Kyungsoo sneakily fixes his things and then talked to the director. He was hesitant at first; plans to call their manager or another member but Kyungsoo knows he will be just as restless and he doesn't like to worry about other things when he's working.

"Director..." Kyungsoo began and the older man is already smiling at him, "Uhm? Are my scenes for today done? Uh, you seeㅡ"

"Of course, you may go. I think we're done with your parts. The next ones can be filmed at the next schedule." The director said and Kyungsoo's eyes and lips are thankful. He bid his farewell to him and to the other crew. Thanking each and one of them for working hard.

Kyungsoo immediately got on his car, telling his manager to went home separately before stepping on the gas to fetch the drunkard idiot.

♡

When Kyungsoo arrived at the said place, his eyes immediately scanned the crowd and finding Chanyeol is not an impossible thing to do because his tower height is just standing out and second, people are surrounding him. Kyungsoo watched how Chanyeol danceㅡif you can even call that a danceㅡthe way the taller just bends his knees a little while his one hand is on its palm, syncing the up and down movement of his knees. Kyungsoo tried his best not to laugh on how dumb Chanyeol looks nowㅡall tipsy and..._cute_?

  
Kyungsoo met Gaeko on his way towards the crowd and the older smiled at him that somehow changed into an awkward and apologetic one. Gaeko scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry to call you this late."

"No, hyungnim. It's okay." Kyungsoo bowed and smiled too.

"I know Chanyeol has a high tolerance in alcohol, but I'm just worried if he can drive at his current state. He's... I don't know? A bit tipsy, I guess? And I can't have him go home by himself." Gaeko looked Chanyeol's direction, "I originally wanted to call Sehun since I have his number but then I decided to use his phone and pressed the speed dial. You were on the number 1."

Kyungsoo was surprised upon hearing it, "Oh."

"So yeah. Can you drive the giant home? You know, just to be safe and all."

"Of course, hyungnim. Thank you for calling me." Kyungsoo smiles, "And also, thank you for inviting Chanyeol here. I could see that he really enjoyed his free time. I'm glad he got to do what he likes." The younger said while looking at Chanyeol intently.

Gaeko noticed it but chose not to comment, "Yeah. I feel the same. Wait here and I'll get him."

"Oh no hyungnim, I can do it." Kyungsoo replied.

"Let me. We don't want to read some articles about you getting him here now, do we?" Gaeko gave him a knowing smirk and Kyungsoo just nods in return.

Gaeko helped Kyungsoo in putting Chanyeol in his car, leaving the latter's own on the place. Gaeko promised that Chanyeol's car is safe there so Kyungsoo thanked him. Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol as Gaeko closed the passenger's door. His head hanging and mouth gaping. Kyungsoo assumes it's because of the alcohol plus the fatigue.

♡

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, voice low, "Chanyeol wake up. I need you to enter the passcode." After the physical struggle of the younger to literally drag Chanyeol up to his apartment, he doesn't want to be mentally stressed on guessing the man's passcode now. He taps Chanyeol's face lightly, feeling the warmth of his face because of alcohol and Kyungsoo can't help but to stare at the taller's pink plump lips. Kyungsoo dismissed the thought as he tried to wake the drunk man again. "Park Chanyeol, I'm gonna count to three and by that you shouldㅡ"

"Sheero shix one chu." Chanyeol mumbled incoherently so Kyungsoo leaned more on his lips to hear his answer.

"What?"

"Kyungshoo is deaf! I shaid it's sheero-shix-one-chuuuu." Chanyeol repeats before kissing Kyungsoo's left cheek on the word chuu.

The younger was flustered but managed to composed himself and fumbled on the lock. He typed the numbers 0612 and the door opened.

Kyungsoo went directly to Chanyeol's room and hastily threw the giant on his bed. Chanyeol bounced on the mattress as he reached for Kyungsoo's arm and with no words, he pulled him so Kyungsoo's body ended up above him. Chanyeol was quick to flip their positions so he is now towering the smaller. His eyes were open and looking intently at Kyungsoo's orbs down to his lips. Chanyeol's hand went up to Kyungsoo's hair, caressing it and removing the fringes covering his forehead. Kyungsoo's heart is beating too loud as he let himself drowned on Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol was reeking of alcohol but Kyungsoo can still smell the perfume of him.

"Chanㅡnyeol," Kyungsoo uttered. His throat suddenly felt dry.

Chanyeol hummed in response as he brushes their nose gently.

"Chanyeol, you're heavy. Get off me." Kyungsoo protested but neither of his hands are pushing Chanyeol away.

"Why don't you make me?" The taller answered, sniffing Kyungsoo's side and Kyungsoo almost moaned on the tingling sensation. "Answer me, Soo. Do you really want me to get off you?"

Kyungsoo swallowed hard. He can feel the tent forming down on him and it's not helping that Chanyeol's bulge is pressing on him.

"What the fuck are you saying, Park?"

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol said, tracing the man's lips under him, "I _like_ you." Chanyeol shifted on Kyungsoo's right ear, biting it softly, "And I really really _want_ you. Now. _Always_."

Chanyeol then stared at a blushing Kyungsoo. The younger looks surprised. And his face is tomato red you'll thought he's the drunk one and not Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo knows it; why he would ditch his filming just to go to Chanyeol, why he only let Chanyeol disturb him on such an important time, and why he's not pushing Chanyeol away.

It's all because Kyungsoo _likes him, too._

And so, disregarding all the moral thoughts in his mind, he cupped Chanyeol's face, "Fuck. You're drunk and you'll forget this all tomorrow." He groaned before crashing their lips together.

Lips to lips, chest to chest, hand on hand, skin to skin, their clothes were all long thrown and ignored on the floor. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo continues on their love making despite Chanyeol forgetting and Kyungsoo regretting it in the morning.

♡

Chanyeol woke up in the smell of pancakes and eggs. Wearing only his boxers, he groggily stepped out of his messyㅡnow clean room, and went straight to the kitchen. There, he saw a familiar small figure.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol called and the younger looked at him smiling.

"Oh, you're awake. Come on, I already cooked youㅡ" Kyungsoo stopped mid-sentence when Chanyeol pressed his lips against his own.

Kyungsoo pulled away, "My pancakes are burning, you dumbass giant! How dare you kiss me while I'm cooking!"

Kyungsoo turned the stove off and he felt a large pair of arms enveloping his waist. His back was facing Chanyeol but he's sure the man is smiling judging the way he's rubbing his nose to his neck.

"Did...we do it last night?" Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo stiffened. He swallowed hard, remembering what happened. _How Chanyeol kissed every part of his body, Chanyeol's touches still lingering on his feeling, them both moaning and calling each other's name_. All are crystal clear to Kyungsoo's mind.

"What...what are we supposed to do than to sleep?" He answered, faking a laugh.

Chanyeol held his shoulders and turned him around so he can face him, "You can lie all you want but I'm sure it happened." Kyungsoo averted his gaze but Chanyeol held his chin and stared at his eyes, "I'm serious when I said I like you, Soo."

"Chanyeol, you were drunk. Maybe it's just the alcoholㅡ"

Chanyeol smirked and pulled Kyungsoo closer to his bare chest, "Do you really think I was drunk? Don't you know how high tolerant I am in alcohol?"

And yes, it all made sense. Chanyeol never got drunk no matter how much alcohol he takes. True, he can be tipsy but Chanyeol still has his full awareness and control over things despite drinking too much. He never once seen him be drunk on their many years of knowing each other.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and massaged his temple. How dare he forget that information? But, what about him sleeping soundly on the car? And Kyungsoo dragging him upstairs? Was that all an act?

"Not really. I wasn't planning on pretending but you know how much I love your attention on me so I ended up faking my condition. And besides, I think it went well." Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol as the taller just answered the questions on his mind. Looks like he unconsciously said it aloud again. "Did I misunderstand all the series of events last night?" Chanyeol added.

"Soo," The taller held his hand and kissed the back of it, "I meant what I said. And I don't regret what happened last night. I'm sorry if I took advantage of you considering you're not aware that I was in my right mind. But, Kyungsoo, please tell me if it also means something to you. When you initiated the kiss, what were you thinking?"

Kyungsoo stared back. He can see the adoration and sincerity in Chanyeol's eyes. And who is he to escape those loving look? "You." He answered, making Chanyeol confused. "I was thinking of you. How would your lips feel against mine. How would it feel to be touched by you. How would it feel to be...loved by you. Chanyeol... I like you too. Oh no wait, I don't think I do." Kyungsoo said and the smile on Chanyeol's face faded, "I don't think I like you because I _love_ you."

It was obvious how Chanyeol was surprised by Kyungsoo's confession. His heart is thumping loud and his stomach is feeling all the butterflies. So this is how it feels to be loved by the person you love. Chanyeol lifted Kyungsoo and kissed him in which the latter willingly responded to. Chanyeol made him sit on the kitchen counter as Kyungsoo opened his legs apart so that Chanyeol can stand in between. When they pulled away, they were both panting but still has this stupid smile on their lips.

"Can we eat now? I'm really hungry. The pancakes and eggs are already cold." Kyungsoo said, hands still on Chanyeol's neck, tracing it.

Chanyeol leaned closer on his ear, "I'm hungry too. But guess what? I want to eat a different egg." Says the taller before biting Kyungsoo's ear.

Kyungsoo just chuckled, "Goodness. You're insatiable!"

"But you love me anyways. And I am your boyfriend now and you can't cancel on me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mr. Park." Kyungsoo replied before giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss.

"I love you so much, Kyungsoo."


End file.
